wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aurastar (SS)
AURASTAR Aurastar belongs to Serenity, using/stealing/editng this character is unacceptable APPEARENCE Aurastar has the build of any other IceWing. The shocking thing about her is her scales. She has a dark violet underbelly, with little circles around her eyes and lining her neck, back, and tail of the same color. She has light purple horns, and IceWing spikes. She has light purple scales around her eyes with a little teardrop by her eye showing that she's a mindreader. PERSONALITY Aurastar likes to keep to herself. After the death of her father, she become more quiet and shy. She never really talked to anyone, even within her family. '' '''SKILLS '''''Mind reading Slight future vision if she focuses hard enough, but usually doesn't have any visions Can never tell if her visions are true or not, most of the time they are just dreams or flashbacks HISTORY Aurastar lived a happy life with her father, Branta, and her mother, Nightwish. When she was about 3 years old, her father got terribly sick and passed awyay. '' ''His last gift to her was an enchanted necklace. Since Branta was an animus, he allowed her to pick any enchantment for the necklace. Since she had always been afraid of magic, she asked for the necklace to be enchanted so that only those she trusts can use the necklace. The necklace has the ability to grant any wish it is asked. Aurastar realized the reason her father died. He wasn't sick, he was poisoned. As tradition goes, IceWings are only supposed to use their animus powers once. Branta didn't follow the rules, and used his magic for the bettering of his family as well as his tribe. Although he never used his powers selfishly, he was still killed by the royal court of IceWings. They did it slyly, so those who loved him wouldn't suspect the courts wrongdoing and revolt. Aurastar struggled as she tried to recover from the loss of her father. Why did he abuse his powers when he knew they had a price? Was his soul corrupted? How far away was he from snapping? The questions got deeper and more cruel as she got older. Did he really love her? Or did he love the idea of having a hybrid daughter? When Aurastar was about 5 years old, her mother had married a SeaWing named Riverotter. They had a son named Riverowl, who was named after Aurastar's grandfather and new step-father. '' ''About a year after the hatching of her new brother, Aurastar started to attend the Hybrid academy. She made new friends and it helped her cope with stress. It was the greatest blessing nobody could predict. TRIVIA Aurastar is a NightWing IceWing hybrid Aurastar is Female Aurastar is 7 Aurastar currently attends the Hybrid Academy Has no frost breath or fire Can only withstand the cold for a few hours Sensitive to heat RELATIONSHIPS *'HYBRID ACADEMY: The students and teachers of the Hybrid Academy were the only dragons besides her family to ever make her feel wanted. She actually made friends there and feels like she's a part of something'' *'AURORA: Aurora is probably one of Aurastar's closest friends at the academy. Evey since she invited her to help build a skeleton for class, Aura felt something special. She's glad that Aurora is there for her, along with her other friends at the Academy.'' GALLERY ' Aurastar SincerelySerenity SS.png|Headshot by Serenity Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.13.32 AM.png|Aurora & Aurastar by Serenity AurastarbyCloud.png|By Cloud of the IceWings! I love it so much! She looks ADORABLE! ' Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (SincerelySerenity)